guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/W Melandru's Jungle Runner
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I have seen this build in action and I must say that it pretty much just pwns at running. ¿DONTRUSH? 18:47, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #''Its not a bad runner but as i said below a skilled runner ownly needs 1 stance it dose seem to work well though and i have used simmiler builds in eseptional situations... ranger runners rock'' 82.33.121.76 12:47, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #This build rocks. I tried Ascalon -> Yak's Bend and I tanked easly 20 mobs, with heavy degen, using Natural Stride instead of Storm Chaser, so it was hard to time between hexes... Still, build good as hell. - (Abedeus) 13:37, 6 April 2007 (CDT) #Nice build, absolutely favored :P user:Dark Morphon Unfavored: #''204.52.179.199 08:17, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #:...Why?... @mericanvlad 08:48, 6 April 2007 (CDT) #Change how it is able to run almost anywhere. This build is vulnerable to Speed debuffs like Deep Freeze and what not. Even Cripple. Remove that part and you can strike my vote. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:10, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #:Boolpoop, I must say. I made Lions -> Beacons and vice versa and I just used Melandru + Troll Unguent to tank while being under Deep Freeze. - (Abedeus) 05:09, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #::I also just ran Yaks 3 or 4 times yesterday from LA. Gettin through Iron Horse Mine was a piece of cake actually, even with the speed debuffs. @v 08:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #:::And anyway, it can run almost anywhere, its just 'vulnerable to speed debuffs'. But I will change it. @v 19:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #::::Changed it, strike that vote please. @v 19:25, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Not positive, but I think a user can strike out his/her own comments. I'll take my chances. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:53, 10 April 2007 (CDT) #::::::For the record, you can. –Ichigo724 06:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Drop Sprint for Zojun's Haste to help dodge skellies Pin down on the Sanctum Cay run. It should be ok then. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 18:49, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the tip. AmericanVlad 18:56, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::You definitely don't need more than Dodge and Storm Chaser. Take out Zojun's Haste and put something else in. Also attributes should be: expertise at 11+3+1, WS at 11+1, tactics at 8, so u dont lose 150hp from runes. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 05:36, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::In my opinion, throwing in ZH will help for the projectile enemies when you get to those spots, I know it does for the Basic R/Mo Runner. ::::Yeah, I'm changing Storm Chaser into a cover stance. AmericanVlad 22:12, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Considering that almost everywhere this will be able to be run can also be run by a ranger using hex/condition removal instead of Melandru's Resil, but without having to lose the speed boost, I don't see how this is worth approving? What advantage does this have over something with Zojun's Haste, Dodge, Natural Stride, and hex/condition removal? If nothing else, you can use Heal Area for a 1 second self heal (that will heal more than Heal Sig) by using a monk secondary, especially when ranger runners have tons of energy to spare since there is a large investment in Expertise for stance duration. XvArchonvX 09:25, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Zojun's Haste and Natural Stride requires a different campaign (Factions and Nightfall) respectively. This is a phopecies only build --Dark Luke 09:29, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Upside to using Melandrus resil and I will Survive is that instead of removing the hex, you can actually use it to your advantage. Mel's Resil and I Will Survive give you an hp boost on being crippled, you get a free +3hp regen on blind, it negates bleeding and many degen hexes (I find that many hexes actually give me hp regen), and regen from weakness and dazed. It's pretty much better. AmericanVlad 18:24, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Cool great job using your noodle =], I ran to Sanctum with it just a while ago, although I didn't have "I Will Survive!", didnt feel like buying it, hehe (but I understand what it's used for). (t- ) 21:24, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, it just sorta started out weak and evolved into something that works great. AmericanVlad 22:02, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::By the way, I find that without "I Will Survive!", it is possible, just slightly harder, and leaves room for a cover stance like Lightning Reflexes or something. AmericanVlad 22:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::What's so hard about running anywhere besides s.shiverpeaks? All you need is Dodge, ZHaste, and any other run stance. --8765 23:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Nothing. This can do anywhere and does it super easy and fast. Well except a beacons/droks run. Haven't come up with a variant yet. AmericanVlad 08:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I do a lot of running anywhere, rarely i find a heal or anti-degen is needed as simpely useing the stances for a speed boost gets me through there easaly and when running i tend to avoid aggroing much... doing this i can run anwhere useing just dodge, stormchaser and exscape although in specil places like running from ammnoon to augary rock where there are hundreds of scarabs which can hex you so as i cant see guldwiki accsepting a three skill build i will favour thiis build when the votes are on82.33.121.76 03:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I have been able to run the desert as easily as anywhere else. AmericanVlad 08:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) : What i ment was at the frst telle i sometimes get stuck so i use it then and such 82.33.121.76 12:48, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I suggest dropping one point of Wilderness and put 10 in Tactics, so you can use good shield like Stalwart Crimson Carapace. Stats are Def:16, Req 9, +45hp In Stance, -2 dmg in Stance. Pretty good on any Ranger, but this build can really make an use of it. - (Abedeus) 11:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Just as a random note, if you're going to use this in areas with a lot of elemental damage, perhaps it would be viable to take Storm's Embrace.--Kirtar 11:19, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Healing Spring? Should I officially switch heal sig into healing spring or is heal sig better? Vote on it hehe. In Favor of Healing Spring *vote here In Favor of Healing Signet #Why would you want healing spring. Its easily interrupted and requires you to stand still for 10 seconds while you should be running. Isn't this really an optional slot anyway? -ShortestBus 23:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Isnt healing spring the worst skill in the game?--Coloneh RIP 01:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) #Nope, the worst is Otyugh's Cry. Still, HS is better self-heal. - (Abedeus) 06:55, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Otyugh's Cry is supposed to be getting a buff in the next update. -ShortestBus 09:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yup, just noticed it. Ok, now Healing Spring IS the worst Ranger skill. Non-elite, of course. - (Abedeus) 11:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Oytugh is great for B/P teams man... >.> giving your pets an extra 20 armour to tank with is never a bad thing... Caramel Ni 12:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah Healing spring sux... @mericanvlad 21:36, 5 April 2007 (CDT)